There's Something About Serena
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Its just like the Animated movie "Anistasia" but with its own twists and turns. R&R please!
1. How it Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
There's Something About Serena  
  
A blonde girl, in a small white dress, that fit her perfectly, danced around a marble room, her Father on the dance floor, Grandmother sitting on the throne, but her Mother was out attending to the servants. Her name, Serenity.  
"Daddy!" She squealed, running into her fathers arms.  
"Pumpkin!" Her father smiled back, swinging her around in his arms. He put her down, and they began to dance.  
After they had finished they're dance, her Grandmother called her to her.  
"What is it Grandmama?" Serenity asked, climbing onto her Grandmother's lap.  
Prince Endymion, a young prince, who was on a visit from earth, listened in on their conversation.  
"I wanted to give this to you." Her Grandmother replied, handing her a star music box.  
"Its beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed, taking the star music box into her hands.  
"I thought you'd like it." Her Grandmother chuckled.  
"Thank you!" Serenity said, hugging her grandmother.  
"Your -" Her Grandmother looked up, all around them the sky was getting dark.  
Prince Endymion glanced around in fright.   
  
A red-haired woman was walking slowly up the carpet leading to the throne.  
"Beryl, you are not welcome here." Serenity's Father scowled, stepping up to her.  
"Oh I know I'm not welcome, but that does not mean I will not come, King Almanos." Beryl said, in her slithery voice.  
"Go to your mother." Whispered Serenity's Grandmother into her ear. Serenity nodded, and moved slowly to the garden outside. Endymion followed.  
She bumped into her mother just as a shriek of pain was heard, coming from the ball room.  
"Come Serenity!" Her mother shouted, pulling her away.  
"Grandmama!" She cried.  
Her mother pulled her along, until she saw Beryl's henchmen blocking the only way out. That's when Endymion slid up to them silently.  
"In here." He whispered in Serenity's ear.   
Serenity watched as Endymion opened a secret passage, that even she hadn't known about.  
Her mother felt a tug on her arm, and glanced down, realizing their was another escape.  
"Serenity, Queen, get in." Endymion said, checking for guards.  
They crawled in, and footsteps were coming nearer, so he shut the door.  
Beryl's guards grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him away.  
  
Meanwhile Serenity and her mother were now out on the grounds, running to the teleportation station.  
Serenity's tired feet tried desperately to keep up with her mothers large steps.  
As they reached the teleportation station, the queen programmed it for Venus.   
"Come in Serenity, hurry." The queen screeched, as Beryl's guards followed them.  
They each stepped into a capsul, but something must have gone wrong. The Queen shot off, headed for Venus, but Serenity's capsul refused to move, she pounded on the doors, and the station began to shake fiercely.   
Serenity's head was thrown against the side, and she slid down to the bottom of the capsul, completely unconscious. Seconds later, the capsul shot off, but headed to earth….  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
  
Yes, I know, short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Okay? Tell me if you like this story by reviewing!   
Thanks,  
CelestialShadow 


	2. Out in The Cold

**Title:**There's Something About Serena  
**By:** ImmortalFantasy  
**Chapter 2:** Out in the Cold  


@}--;----

"I'm telling you, Andrew, Serenity's here, we've just got to find her!" A raven haired man assured the blonde next to him.  
"Are you sure thats not the $1,000 talking, Dare?" Andrew asked, smirking.  
"Everyone's a comedian." Darien mumbled.  
Andrew chuckled at his friend. "But whats the chances of this girl being in Elysion? Let alone on Earth?"  
"The chances are extremely good, Andrew. It is said that Serenity's - "  
"Transporter malfunctioned and came to earth, and her power has been seen in Elysion. Okay, I know, If you've told me once you've told me millions of times. But that information comes from the same people who say the moon will be lifeless in 1,000 years. Use your common sense, Darien!"  
"Andrew, she's here, I know she is." Darien ran his fingers through his thick hair.  
"Alright, whatever you say."

@}--;----

"I got you a job as a maid a few miles down the road. You'll come to a fork in the road not to far down - turn to the left. The sign that points to Shadow Bay. They're expecting you in two hours, if you're late, don't come back here crying to me." An old woman was dragging a young woman with blonde hair by the arm to two iron gates. The blonde was smiling, and waving at the children that were looking out the windows of the orphanage and waving to her in return. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, SERENA!?!?!" The old woman screamed, clearly not accepting her actions.  
Serena lowered her hand and looked the woman in the eyes. "Yes Ms. Neherania." She sighed.  
"Have fun at Shadow Bay!" Serena mocked. "I will! Hell is better then this place!" At that, she stomped off, until she reached the fork in the road.  
One sign pointed to Shadow Bay, the other to a place called Elysion. Serena sighed. "If only I could go to Elysion instead..."  
Serena jumped as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She watched it, whatever it was, wriggle around in the snow, and soon, a black cat jumped into Serena's arms.  
"Well hello there little kitty." Serena cooed. "Aren't you a cute little thing."  
"The cat purred happily, as Serena examined the gold moon on its forehead.  
"What should I call you? Midnight?" The cat shook its head. "Witchcraft?" The cat hissed. "Okay, okay.. Luna?" It purred. "Alright, Luna it is!"  
Luna began playing with the necklace on Serena's neck. Serena slipped it off and dangled it above Luna. "Pretty isn't it? I'm guessing my parents gave it to me -" Serena stopped as Luna grabbed it, jumped out of her arms, and began darting in different directions. "Hey, give that back!"  
Serena began to run after Luna, not realizing she was now headed to Elysion.

@}--;----  
**To Be Continued**  
@}--;----  
Sucky, neh? I don't like this chapter, but I didn't feel like writing more to Unforgotten Friend. Well, review please.

ImmortalFantasy 


End file.
